Extreme mode
extreme mode is a mode where you just need to survive and you buy it in Noobers shop. Differences these are the differences *your score is based on how long you last and not the notebooks you collect **only 1 item respawns if you get a notebook *baldi is faster *the principal can give you longer detention times **if you have more detentions after 99 seconds, its going to be 100 + 15, 100 + 30 etc ***if you have it higher then 199, it will be 100 + 100 + 15 and so on *with playtime you need to jump 10 times *its a bully will take 2 items instead of 1 *noober will tape you for 35 seconds instead of 20. **in ANGERY mode he'll tape you for 80 seconds *zesty bar will NOT give you a speed boost *the time of the lock, WD-nosquee and baldi anti-hearing and disorienting tape have lower time. **the lock and tape are 10 seconds, and the WD-nosquee is 5. *the Bsoda can only push 1 character at the time. **the others go through it. *gotta sweep or Gotta Mop never goes back to his closet. **and they can only push you, not other characters. *Zerran will give you 20 questions instead of 10. **He will also steal your items when he brings Baldi. *Mr. Luck will spray the WSODA 3 times instead of once. **He also sprays it at you instead of at the ground. *no things bought at noobers shop work in this mode **but using hacks you can use them. * YAYSUU can only help you once with one character, after that you can no longer be friends with him. **He is also faster when you decline the offer. * You now need 3 Hall Passes to pass Hall Guard. He also clones himself, so that way, there will be two Hall Guards instead of one, making him more of an obstacle. * Xavier's You Can Draw Pad has 6 questions. Easy Mode and Medium mode are locked, so you can only do Hard or Intense. You also don't get an item at the end, and he gets mad from only 1 wrong. He is also faster when angry. * Science Nerd‘s chemicals are worse. * Angered teachers are faster and even can flicker the lights. * Elxactor’s HP and ATK is doubled. * Three versions of Mokey spawn in the map. * Deeky Deeks has NEW pranks and the old pranks are buffed. * Trigger Bringgs now takes 4 notebooks * Brainwasher can brainwash to a maxium of 12. * Hero Pig is as fast as your running speed and loses EVERY encounter. * Jake now spawns often. * Crated Lux‘s music is shorter * Waka Waka’s minigames now have 2 times ghosts. * Elefaker can combine what comes out of his doors (BSODA and Poison Mist, for example) * Tethertime's tetherball game requires 6-10 hits, she can also psych you with a red ball that if hit, immediately makes you have to do an extra round of the tetherball game. * James is way more sensitive to rule-breaking but will give better items. * The Extra long ruler 's vending machine will appear. Trivia *it's the hardest mode in the game *the notebooks are optional *the old name was "brutal mode" gallery Extreme.png|the updated icon. Extremeselected.png|the updated icon when selected. Red Baldi Eyes.png|the old icon. Category:Game-Modes Category:Bought at noobers shop